Willa Doren
' Willa Doren' is a Vandal Vampire born of Dresdan where she would live until being turned into a Vampire by the second Generation Vampire Eric Oland of which made her a third generation Vampire of the Sanguin Bloodline. Willa Doren would be born in the city of Dresdan into House Catridge where she would grow up in the lap of luxury with everything handed to her, but this hid a dark secret as also throughout her youth she was sexually abused by her father. Willa would live the torterous life for much of her youth with her only source of happiness coming from her relationship with her brother Flavion of whom she loved deeply and as with the rest of her family her love for her brother turned inappropriate and the two would engage sexually causing her to get pregnant by her brother of whom she was able to trick her father was actually not the father but instead was her fathers child. Taking the child to term she would be caught kissing her brother of whom was revealed as the father and forced to leave Dresdan by their father and her son by her brother became the heir to House Catridge in the form of Flavion Catridge II., and following the banishment of her brother her life would become completely unhinged until she ran away from home at the age of nineteen after becoming pregnant with her fathers child, and she feared what her father would do. Travelling westward she would enter the Empire of Metrovingia looking for her brother and by this time she had begun to show her pregnancy and it would be here where her end as a human came about as her child would be born stillborn and she would become extremely depressed following what she believed was the discovery that her brother was dead, and this eventually leading to her attempting suicide, but before she could she was turned into a Vampire by Eric Oland of whom saw something in her eyes as she was about to jump off a cliff. History Early History Willa Doren would be born in the city of Dresdan into House Catridge where she would grow up in the lap of luxury with everything handed to her, but this hid a dark secret as also throughout her youth she was sexually abused by her father. Wrong Father Willa would live the torterous life for much of her youth with her only source of happiness coming from her relationship with her brother Flavion of whom she loved deeply and as with the rest of her family her love for her brother turned inappropriate and the two would engage sexually causing her to get pregnant by her brother of whom she was able to trick her father was actually not the father but instead was her fathers child. Leaving Dresdan Taking the child to term she would be caught kissing her brother of whom was revealed as the father and forced to leave Dresdan by their father and her son by her brother became the heir to House Catridge in the form of Flavion Catridge II., and following the banishment of her brother her life would become completely unhinged until she ran away from home at the age of nineteen after becoming pregnant with her fathers child, and she feared what her father would do. Family Members Godrick.jpg|Godrick - Grandfather|link=Godrick Eric Oland.png|Eric Oland - Father|link=Eric Oland Nora Vonhesha Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Nora Vonhesha - Aunt|link=Nora Vonhesha Relationships Eric Oland See Also : Eric Oland Category:People Category:People of Dresdan Category:Vampire Category:People of Weerhousen Category:Sanguin Bloodline Category:House Catridge